Finally, I Love You
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: Kisah Haruno Sakura seorang gadis angkuh putri dari salah satu 100 pengusaha tersukses di dunia dalam misinya menakhlukan Uchiha Sasuke agar jatuh hati padanya dan setelah itu mencampakkannya. Berhasilkah Sakura menakhlukan hati si es Uchiha Sasuke yang notabenenya pemuda miskin dan culun? Dan bagaimana reaksi Sasuke ketika menyadari dirinya telah dipermainkan?/ Is Up! Mind to R&R?
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD, etc.**_

_**M (for save)**_

_**SasuSaku -ALWAYS- !**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki**_

_**Present..**_

_**Finally, I Love You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog~**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_"Hai Uchiha-san! emh ... bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Uchiha-san aku-"_

_"Berisik!"_

_._

_._

_"Eh? Uchiha-san? Sedang apa kau di sini? Wah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu ya."_

_"..."_

_"Uchiha-san kau mendengarku?"_

_"Ck, bukan urusanmu!"_

_._

_._

_"Wah kita selalu saja bertemu tanpa sengaja ya Uchiha-san ... hihi,"_

_"Berhentilah mengikutiku 'penguntit'"_

_"Ap-apa? si-siapa yang menguntitmu?"_

_"kau menyebalkan!"_

_._

_._

_"JANGAN CAMPURI URUSANKU!"_

_"Tapi kau kekasihku Haruno!"_

_"Cih! tak sadarkah kau wahai Uchiha Sasuke ... Semua ini hanya sebuah permainan bodoh jadi tidak usah berharap lebih padaku. Cih dasar cupu! Kita sudah berakhir!"_

_"Aa begitukah? Jadi ini sudah berakhir? Baiklah sebelum permainan ini berakhir aku menginginkan satu hal padamu nona Haruno yang terhormat bersediakah kau 'tidur' dengaku?"_

_"A-apa?!"_

_._

_._

_"Apa maksud semua ini hah Sasori? Kau? Kalian?! BASTARD!"_

_"Tunggu Sakura kau salah paham!"_

_"Menjauh dariku BITCH!"_

_._

_._

_"Sudah cukup keliaranmu ini anakku! Besok kau akan Ayah kirim ke Las Vegas dan Ayah tak menerima penolakan!"_

_"Aku mengerti ayah dan aku tak menolaknya!"_

_"Bagus, belajarlah yang benar di sana Sakura karena kau adalah satu-satunya pewaris tunggal HR Corp!"_

_"Ha'i wakatta ne ..."_

_._

_._

_"Semuanya sudah berakhir, tapi tidak untukku. Kalian para penghianat akan menerima balasan dariku, ini adalah awal dari penderitaan kalian!"_

_"Selamat datang kembali di Jepang nona Haruno ..., "_

_"Hn, mana ayah?"_

_"Ano ... Nona Haruno, tuan Haruno dia ... Mengalami kecelakaan dan nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan."_

_"A-apa?! ... katakan bahwa itu semua bohong Hatake Kakashi!"_

_"Maafkan aku nona ... tapi inilah kenyataannya. Anda harus bersabar."_

_"TIDAK! Ku mohon jangan ayah tuhan ... Hikss ... TIDAK!"_

_._

_._

_"Kenapa ada pemuda itu di sini Hatake-san?"_

_"Tuan muda ini ada hubungannya dengan isi dari surat wasiat Tuan Haruno ... nona,"_

_"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa? dia ...,"_

_"Mohon tenang nona, akan saya jelaskan semuanya. Semua harta warisan Tuan Haruno Kizashi akan dijatuhkan kepada ... Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Suami sah dari nona Haruno Sakura!"_

_"APA? Kapan aku menikah denganya eh Hatake-san?! Ini tidak mungkin!"_

_._

_._

_"Kyaaaaaa! Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku hah?!"_

_"Kamarmu? Hn kau lupa? Ini adalah 'kamar kita' nona Uchiha."_

_"Kau gila! pokoknya aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu pantat ayam kecil! Dan namaku HARUNO bukan UCHIHA!"_

_"Hn? Pantat Ayam 'kecil'? Oh akan kubuktikan betapa besarnya pantat ayam 'milikku' padamu malam ini nyonya Uchiha."_

_"TIDAAAAK!"_

_._

_._

_"Kembalilah padaku Sayang atau kau akan aku bunuh seperti Ayah tersayangmu itu!"_

_"KAU GILA! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MENIKAH DENGAN SEORANG PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU!"_

.

.

.

.

.

_Konoha International University _adalah Universitas ternama di penjuru Negeri Bunga Sakura ini, semua orang yang menuntut ilmu di sana dominan adalah anak para bangsawan, pengusaha dan orang kaya lainnya.

Salah satunya adalah Seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda bak bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu, Haruno Sakura itulah namanya. Putri dari salah satu 100 pengusaha tersukses di dunia adalah gadis yang sangat angkuh, dingin dan datar. Apapun yang dia lihat itu selalu menilai dari kasta seseorang. Memiliki harta berlimpah, kekasih tampan dan populer, semua yang dia inginkan selalu dia dapatkan hanya dengan sekejap mata saja.

Suatu ketika sahabatnya Karin Namikaze menantang seorang Haruno Sakura untuk menarik perhatian dari seorang mahasiswa yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswa beasiswa yang kutu buku, miskin, cerdas namun sikapnya sungguh dingin sedingin gunung es Himalaya, misi Sakura adalah membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke si miskin itu jatuh hati padanya lalu setelah berhasil Sakura harus mencampakan mahasiswa berhati es itu.

Dengan percaya diri Sakura menerima tantangan itu. Kekasihnya Akasuna no Sasori pun mendukung permainan ini, finally ... dengan seringaian angkuh Sakura pun memulai gamenya itu tanpa tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan akan mengubah takdir hidupnya.

Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? Tertarik untuk membaca kah? Silahkan Review, Follow and Fave untuk mengikuti chapter awal dari kisah ini.

.

.

.

.

End Of Prolog

See you ^^

Sign, With Love

UchiHaruno Misaki


	2. Dare, deal?

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**WARNING : OOC, Miss Typo(s), EYD, etc.**_

_**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Bad Romance, Friendship, Little bit Angst.**_

_**M (for save/Lime in this chap)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SasuSaku -ALWAYS- !**_

_**Slight**_

_**SasoSaku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki**_

_**Present..**_

_**Finally, I Love You**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BAB 1**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_Siiiiiiing!_

Sebuah mobil _lamborghini _merah _metalic _berhenti dengan sempurna di sebuah _besment_ Universitas bertaraf international dan mewah itu, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang tengah berjalan di area _besment _itu sejenak menghentikan langkah mereka hanya sekedar untuk melihat mobil mewah tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian ke dua sisi pintu mobil _sport _itu terbuka keatas lalu beberapa menit setelahnya terlihatlah kaki jenjang putih nan mulus keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut menapaki lantai _besment _dengan _slow montion _dan di susul oleh anggota tubuh lainnya _finally _... tampaklah sebuah pemandangan yang membuat para kaum adam berdecak kagum dan membuat kaum hawa berdecak iri ketika melihat seorang gadis _sexy _berpakaian serba mini di padu dengan berbagai hal bermerek lainnya yang terpakai sempurna di tubuh gadis itu.

Ah ... jangan lupakan satu hal penting yang membuat gadis itu terlihat lebih menonjol yaitu helaian _softpink_ pendek itu membuat nilai _plus _bagi seorang _lady _Haruno Sakura, seorang putri dari salah satu pembisnis 100 terkaya di dunia bersifat angkuh, dingin, sombong, kejam dan tak lupa sifat jahil(dalam artian sebenarnya) yang terdapat pada diri primadona kampus itu.

Namun beberapa saat kemudian para mahasiswa harus menelan pil pahit dan para mahasiswi langsung tersenyum semanis mungkin ketika melihat di samping sang primadona telah berdiri dengan angkuhnya seorang pemuda tampan bermata _hazel _yang teduh namun tajam dan helaian merah darahnya yang terlihat lembut itu membuat pemuda bernama Akasuna no Sasori tersebut terlihat sangat _'wow' _dimata para mahasiswi dan terlihat sangat _'tickle' _dimata para mahasiswa yang kini menatapnya iri.

Akasuna no Sasori putra tunggal dari seorang pengusaha sukses —_walaupun masih jauh di bawah ayah Sakura_—bernama Akasuna no Gaara dan mendiang Istrinya Akasuna no Matsuri, pemuda _babyface_ itu adalah kekasih —_walaupun hubungannya ditentang keras oleh Ayah Sakura_— dari Haruno sang _lady _Sakura primadona cantik, _sexy_, _hot, ice princess, _menggairahkan dan _badgirl_.

Sakura membuka kaca mata hitam _limited edition-_nya itu dengan gerakan elegan dan ... -terlihatlah manik indah zambrud _emerald _yang menyorot angkuh, penuh kuasa dan tak lupa menatap tajam siapa saja wanita-wanita yang berani mengerling nakal kepada sang pujaan hati dan tentunya para mahasiswi yang tersadar akan tatapan _intimidasi _dari sang _lady_-pun dengan sangat berat hati menundukan kepalanya, begitu pula dengan para mahasiswa yang mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari sang_ Red Prince_ ketika mata nakal para mahasiswa itu seakan menelanjangi tubuh gadisnya.

Dengan angkuh sang _lady _dan kekasihnya itu berjalan dengan congkaknya melewati para manusia sampah —_setidaknya menurut mereka berdua_— dengan decihan pelan keluar dari mulut pasangan sempurna itu, tak lupa dagu yang diangkat tinggi menandakan betapa angkuh nan berkuasanya mereka di tengah-tengah lautan sampah tak berguna yang menatapnya memuja itu.

_BRUK!_

_deg!_

_Hening_ ...

Semua mata para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi itu terbelalak melihat adegan di hadapan mata mereka sekarang, seorang gadis dengan bodohnya menabrak sang _lady _Haruno itu tanpa sengaja! Oh hati mereka mulai meringis membayangkan betapa mengerikannya amarah dari gadis senama dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu.

_Deg! Deg! Deg!_

Sakura memandang sang penabrak dengan tatapan tajam penuh murka, "Perhatikan jarak fokusmu _bitch_!" ujar seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda pendek itu dingin kepada gadis cantik berhelaian hitam panjang yang kini tengah menunduk ketakutan.

"_Su-sumimasen _Sa-Sakura-_sama _... aku tidak se-sengaja, maafkan ak-aku ..." ucapnya dengan nada gemetar yang kentara sekali.

"Sakura-_sama_?!" tanya Sakura dengan senyum manis ah ... sangat manis bahkan senyumannya itu berhasil membuat para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi bergidig ngeri dan berhasil membuat pemuda _babyface _itu menyeringai tipis di sampingnya.

_'It's show time!' _batin pemuda itu seraya menyeringai senang.

Gadis bernama Koyuki Hanna itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas senyum Sakura dengan hati yang lega, "Iya maafkan aku Sakura-_sama_," ujarnya riang.

Sakura menatap Koyuki dari atas hingga bawah, bersedekap dada Sakura mulai melangkah menghampiri gadis itu lebih dekat lagi dan sejurus kemudian tangan lentik Sakura mulai memilin dan menghirup beberapa helai rambut hitam gadis itu dengan pelan, "Hmm ... wangi _citrus _eh?" ujarnya seraya mengusap pipi gadis itu pelan.

Koyuki mengangguk antusias, "Iya! Aku suka wanginya dan menurutku—"

Sakura meletakan satu jarinya dibibir Koyuki guna untuk menghentikan ucapan gadis itu, "Koyuki Hanna ... seorang putri dari president KYK Corp yang menerima saham lumayan besar dari HR Corp milik Ayahku, emh ... bagaimana ya nasib perusahaan kecilmu itu jika aku meminta Ayah mencabut sahamnya dari perusahaan milik keluargamu itu hanya karena kau! Telah lancang meniru parfum _citrus limited edition _kesayanganku ...," Sakura berpura-pura berpikir lalu menyeringai tipis ketika melihat wajah gadis di hadapannya itu memucat dengan mata terbelalak lebar, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi menatap Koyuki iba, ingin rasanya mereka membantu tapi mereka-pun tak pernah ingin berurusan dengan sang _lady _angkuh itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Koyuki-_chan_?" tanya Sakura dengan nada bingung yang dibuat-buat.

Mata Koyuki terlihat berkaca-kaca, —cih ... Sasori yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan _'kejahilan' _kekasihnya itu hanya berdecih jijik ketika melihat ekspresi ketakutan gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku Haruno-_sama _... Hikss, jangan lakukan itu kumohon. Ak-aku akan mengganti parfum milikku itu aku janji ... Hikss!" isak Koyuki seraya bersimpuh di hadapan Sakura yang kini menatapnya datar.

"Sudah terlambat Koyuki! Jika kau memang tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi maka ...," Sakura berjongkok dan mengangkat dagu Koyuki kasar, "Kau harus angkat kaki dari Universitas ini! Mengerti?"

"A-apa? Aku tidak mau!" ucap Koyuki mantap, Sakura menatap Koyuki dingin lalu kembali berdiri dan mulai melangkah hendak meninggalkan gadis itu ... namun sebelum itu terjadi Sakura berkata sesuatu tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya yang berdiri membelakangi Koyuki yang mematung tak percaya.

"Kau akan menerima berbagai surat tagihan jika kau tidak meninggalkan Universitas ini Koyuki-_san _dan aku yakin Ayahmu akan _'mati' _saat itu juga!" Lalu Sakura-pun pergi diikuti Sasori meninggalkan Koyuki yang kini tengah menyeringai murka dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

_'Aku akan membalasmu Haruno Sakura! Kau tunggu saja tanggal mainnya! sampai saat itu tiba ... bersenang-senanglah sepuasmu selama kau bisa lady, sampai saatnya kau akan menderita kelak!'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Sasori merangkul pinggang Sakura _posesive _ketika mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kelas masing-masing, "Emh ... Sasori-_kun _menurutmu si Koyuki itu akan angkat kaki tidak dari kampus ini?" tanya Sakura seraya bergelayut manja pada tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Sasori mencium pipi Sakura lembut tanpa memperdulikan puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan itu dengan berbagai macam pandangan berbeda, "Aku yakin wanita itu akan hilang esok hari sayang ... kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan bukan? Dan aku pikir wanita itu tidak seegois dirimu untuk mengorbankan kondisi keluarga demi kepentingannya sendiri,"

Sakura tertawa sarkrastik, "Haha kau pintar sekali Sasori-_kun _... dan aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk memastikan ucapanmu itu." Sasori hanya menyeringai lalu melepaskan rangkulannya pelan.

"Kita sudah sampai, masuklah sayang!" ujar Sasori sedikit mendorong bahu Sakura masuk ke kelasnya yang kini telah berdiri seorang dosen yang menatap Sakura tajam, Sakura mengecup pipi Sasori singkat lalu masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Oh Haruno darimana saja anda hingga baru masuk setelah setengah jam pelajaran saya dimulai?" ujar dosen berambut panjang itu tajam, Sakura hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya tak perduli lalu dengan tanpa dosanya Sakura berjalan menuju kursinya melewati dosen _killer _itu acuh, sedangkan para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di dalam kelas itu mulai bergidig ngeri melihat aura hitam mencekam dibalik punggung dosen bernama Orochimaru itu.

_'Haah ... hari yang indah'_ batin Sakura tanpa menyadari aura gelap di sekitarnya, oh betapa tidak pekanya wahai kau _lady _Haruno.

**.**

**oOo**

**-SasuSaku-**

**oOo**

**.**

"Sampai di sini apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya seorang dosen muda bermata perak itu kepada seluruh mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya, semuanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda mereka telah paham dengan semua yang dosennya itu sampaikan.

"Bagus, ah ya ... setelah ini saya ingin anda tuan Uchiha Sasuke datang ke ruangan saya." Lalu setelah mengatakan itu dosen bernama Hyuuga Neji itupun melangkah keluar karena waktu pembelajarannya telah usai dan tak lupa diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berpenampilan super culun berkacamata tebal dibelakangnya.

Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah duduk tenang di sofa ruangan bernuansa putih itu menunggu sang dosen yang entah pergi kemana, tak lama dosennya datang menghampirinya dan duduk tepat di hadapannya, "Maaf lama Uchiha-_san _... saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa beasiswamu diperpanjang hingga akhir semeser ini, nilai-nilaimu sungguh memuaskan dan saya sungguh bangga akan hal itu. Saya harap kau mempertahankan perstasimu ya Uchiha-_san_?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih _sensei _dan saya akan berusaha untuk itu." Hyuuga Neji tersenyum hangat, jujur saja Sasuke adalah mahasiswa kesayangannya, hidupnya yang sederhana dan statusnya yang sebatang kara itu tak membuat Sasuke menyerah dalam menjalani hidupnya, tentunya melihat fakta itu Sasuke terlihat semakin luar biasa dimata dosennya.

.

.

.

.

"Aah ... Uhnn ... _Se-sensei _... le-lebih cepath akh ... akh ... akh ...," seorang wanita berambut merah _maroon _yang terbaring terlentang di bawah kungkungan sang pria berambut perak jabrik itu melingkarkan kedua belah pahanya erat dipinggul pria itu, wajahnyaterlihat sangat menikmati irama sodokan beringas yang pria itu lakukan diliang vaginannya, sang pria hanya menyeringai mesum lalu tanpa aba-aba ia semakin mempercepat gerakan _in out_-nya dan tentu saja membuat wanita itu berteriak nyaring.

"Ahhh ... Oh astagahh ... i-ini su-sungguh da-dalamhh ... ohh ayo te-terus tusukkan kejantananmu semakin ce-cepathh_ se-sensei _... Ahhhh ... ahh ... ohh ...,"

"Uhh ... kau sungguh se-sempit ... teruslah mendesah untukku sayang ...," pria itu meremas salah satu dada sintal wanita itu kasar, bibirnya bekerja di perpotongan leher wanita itu tanpa meninggalkan jejak _kissmark _tentunya, sedangkan tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk menggosok gumpalan berupa biji kacang di bawah sana itu dengan intens dan hentakan demi hentakan yang pria itu lakukan semakin cepat dan cepat sehingga membuat sofa diruangannya itu berdecit hebat.

"A-aku sa-sampai ... AHHHH!"

"Bersama ... ugh!"

Pria dan wanita itu saling berpelukan dan kembali berciuman panas, setelah puas mereka berdua segera memakai pakaiannya kembali.

"Terima kasih sayang tak ku sangka kau begitu nikmat," ujar pria itu seraya meremas dada wanita itu pelan dari belakang.

"Ahhnn ... aku juga tak menyangka dosen malaikat sepertimu juga ternyata adalah seorang iblis liar," jawab wanita itu dengan nada centilnya, pria itu mengacak surai merah mahasiswinya itu pelan.

"Haha ... ini sudah jam istirahat, segeralah keluar dari ruanganku sebelum ada seseorang yang curiga."

"_Ha'i _... sampai jumpa Senju-_sensei_!"

**.**

**oOo**

**-SasuSaku-**

**oOo**

**.**

Seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan helaian rambut sewarna dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang sebahu itu terlihat tengah bersantai di balik pohon besar universitasnya seraya membetulkan riasan wajahnya yang padahal tidak berantakan sama sekali, ditemani seorang gadis cantik berambut _blonde _panjang di samping kirinya.

"Hey Sakura bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sasori?" Gadis cantik berambut _ponytail _itu membuka suaranya untuk menghilangkan suasana hening yang terpeta jelas dikedua sepasang sahabat itu.

"Hubungan kami baik-baik saja Ino, Kenapa?" jawab Sakura itu datar tanpa ekspresi, Yamanaka Ino atau lebih terkenal dengan _Barbie boo _diuniversitasnya itu terlihat kikuk karena jawaban Sakura yang kelewat santai.

"Aa tidak apa-apa hehe ...," Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, tak lama seorang gadis _sexy _berpakaian serba ketat di tubuhnya itu menghampiri Sakura dan Ino.

"Aa? Karin kau sudah datang?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Karin yang sudah duduk manis di hadapannya dan Sakura.

Karin hanya mengangguk dengan napas tidak teratur, Sakura yang melihat kondisi Karin hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan lalu kembali sibuk menata rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan, "Kali ini siapa pria sial yang kau ajak ber-_sex _ria di kampus eh Karin?" tanyanya datar tanpa melihat kearah Karin yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

"Hahaha ... kau tahu saja kebiasaanku eh _pinky_? Dan pria yang beruntung itu adalah ... Tobirama-_sensei_! Kau harus tahu dosen berwajah malaikat itu ternyata sangat ganas, perkasa dan buas!" ujarnya girang dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, Ino menganga lebar mendengar apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya itu sedangkan Sakura hanya menatapnya datar.

"Oh _god_! Karin? Aku tak percaya ... Mana mungkin Tobirama-_sensei _seperti itu?" tanya Ino tak habis pikir, oh ayolah Senju Tobirama adalah dosen paling baik dan ramah di kampus ini, tetapi ... pernyataan Karin itu membuatnya tak percaya, Sakura yang telah selesai dengan urusannya hanya diam menatap kedua sahabatnya itu datar seraya duduk menyender dibatang pohon yang berada tepat dibelakangnya.

Karin mengibaskan rambut merah _maroon_-nya itu angkuh, "Awalnya aku juga tak menyangka ia akan tergoda olehku tapi ternyata ... ckck semua pria sama saja tak akan pernah tahan dengan tubuh panasku ini! Kecuali dua orang pria tentunya."

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya heran, "Dua? Bukannya hanya satu? Ya ... hanya kekasihku yang tak tergiur oleh tubuh jalangmu itu Karin," Karin yang mendengar kalimat pedas dari sahabatnya itu hanya terkekeh geli, ya ... Karin tak pernah merasa sakit hati dengan sebutan itu karena itu adalah hal yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Haha kau salah Saku sayang ... bukan hanya Sasori yang tak tergiur oleh tubuhku ini, tapi ada satu lagi pemuda yang aku yakin ia masih berstatus perjaka tak pernah tergoda olehku apalagi melirik-pun ia seakan tak sudi," ujar Karin santai, Sakura dan Ino menatap Karin bingung.

"Eh? Siapa pria waras itu Karin?" tanya Ino sedikit menyindir Karin, Karin dengan santai menunjuk bangku yang terletak sekitar seratus meter didepannya, Sakura dan Ino melirik sesuatu yang Karin tunjuk. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda _nerd _yang tengah membaca buku dengan kacamata tebal yang bertengger manis di wajahnya yang terlihat jelek itu.

"Cih! Kau saja yang tidak becus untuk menggodanya Karin," ujar Sakura datar mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda jelek itu lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, sedangkan Ino mengangguk menyetujui apa yang Sakura katakan.

Karin menyeringai licik, "Aa benarkah? Oh betapa bodohnya aku, aku memang tidak becus ya? Baiklah kalau begitu aku menantangmu Sakura!" ujar Karin lantang tanpa melepaskan seringaian licik yang terpatri di bibir _sexy_-nya itu.

Sakura yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu sedikit membuka matanya dan melirik Karin dengan tatapan bosan, "Apa lagi sekarang eh nona Namikaze?" Tanyanya jengah.

Ino sendiri hanya menyeringai remeh kepada salah satu sahabatnya itu, "Iya Karin ... apa lagi sekarang? Menantang Sakura menggaet pengusaha kaya dari Akatsuki Corp seperti kemarin eh? Atau menantang Sakura untuk mendapatkan sperma dari Rektor Universitas ini yang notabenenya adalah Ayahmu sendiri eh Karin ... Namikaze Minato? Aa apa kau akan menyuruh Sakura ber-_franch kiss _dengan Hyuuga Neji dosen muda seperti dua minggu yang lalu?" tanya Ino _vulgar _seraya menyeringai remeh, Sakura hanya menyeringai tipis mendengar ucapan ngelantur sahabat _blonde_-nya itu.

Namikaze Karin gadis bertubuh sintal dan _sexy _bak gitar spanyol itu hanya tersenyum _seduktif_, "Tidak ... tidak ... kenapa kau selalu membicarakan hal berbau _sex _denganku eh Ino-_chan_? Dan aku tidak perduli dengan Ayah mesumku itu!" tanya Karin berpura-pura kesal dengan panturan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Cih dasar _tsundere_, kau pantas mendapatkan itu Karin! Dan apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura sinis, Ino tersenyum senang mendengar panturan Sakura yang seakan berpihak padanya itu.

Karin mengembungkan pipinya kesal lalu menghela napas keras, "Kau bilang aku tidak becuskan untuk memggoda pemuda itu? Dan sekarang aku mau kau Haruno Sakura yang terhormat! Kau harus dapat menakhlukan pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke siswa tingkat akhir jurusan bisnis yang terkenal akan kepintaran otaknya, kecupuannya, kemiskinannya dan berhati es dalam waktu 2 bulan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!" ujarnya tegas, Ino menganga mendengar tantangan dari gadis _sexy _di hadapannya itu.

"APA? Kau gila ya? Apa tidak ada pemuda lain selain si _NERD _mata empat itu?" sewot Ino yang tak terima akan nasib sahabatnya _pink_-nya itu.

Karin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli, "Ya itu terserah Sakura saja, jika kau menolak maka ...," Karin menunjuk seraya menyeringai sinis kearah Sakura yang tengah mematung tak percaya, "Biarkan aku melakukan _one night stand _dengan kekasihmu itu Sakura! Aku selalu ingin merasakan bagaimana hebatnya Sasori di atas ranjang." Cerocosnya dengan mata berbinar-binar bak seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

Lagi-lagi Ino menganga lebar, "Ya! Dasar bodoh! Kau ini mau menjadi musuh dalam selimut eh? Dasar jalang!" Makinya kepada Karin yang kini menatapnya aneh dan kesal.

"Wow ... wow ... _keep calm okay honey_? Kenapa jadi kau yang ribut Ino? Sasori itu kekasih Sakura ingat? Kenapa aku jadi merasa kau yang terlihat tidak terima?" tanyanya heran sekaligus menatap Ino tajam dan serius.

Ino terlihat panik dengan wajahnya yang mulai pucat, "_E-tto_ ... bukan itu maksudku! Aku hanya merasa kau keterlaluan Karin!" ujarnya sedikit membentak.

Sakura yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mulai angkat bicara, "Haaah ... Sudahlah kalian berdua berhenti! Baiklah Karin aku akan melakukakan apa yang kau mau dan jangan pernah berani-berani kau menyentuh kekasihku mengerti?" ujarnya santai seakan itu hanyalah sebuah permainan konyol, ah ... apa kau tak sadar eh Sakura? Bukankah ini memang hanya sebuah permainan? Ingat itu.

Karin menyeringai sinis, "_Deal_?" Sakura tak menjawab dan langsung menyambar tangan Karin menandakan bahwa dirinya menerima tantangan itu tanpa ragu.

"Hey _ladies _ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang pemuda _babyface _yang baru saja datang menghampiri ketiga gadis populer itu, Sakura menoleh kearah samping kanannya lalu ...

_Cup!_

Ciuman panas-pun langsung ia dapatkan dari sang kekasih yang kini tengah dengan lancangnya meremas paha Sakura yang ter-_ekspos _sempurna.

"Shhh ... cukup Sasori-_kun_!" ucap Sakura setelah melepaskan ciuman panasnya, Sasori hanya menyeringai _sexy _kearah kekasih imut namun menggodanya itu.

"_So_, ada apa ini sayang? Jangan bilang kau akan melakukan hal konyol lagi hmm?" tanya Sasori seraya mencubit hidung Sakura gemas.

"Hmm ... kau tanyakan saja pada si monyet merah itu! Dan hey jaga jarak pandangmu itu nona atau akan ku congkel kedua matamu itu! " ujar Sakura santai seraya menunjuk Karin yang kini tengah menatap Sasori dengan tatapan laparnya.

"Apa? Monyet merah katamu?! Dasar jidat lebar!" teriak Karin kesal kepada Sakura yang kini malah memeluk pinggang Sasori manja.

"Hn ... terserah apa katamu _Ba-san_ gendut!" ujarnya jahil seraya meleletkan lidahnya, Karin mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal lalu membuang muka sebal.

Ino dan Sasori terkekeh geli melihat interaksi antara Sakura dan Karin yang terlihat seperti _Tom and Jerry_ itu, tetapi walaupun begitu tali persahabatan mereka berdua sungguh kuat bahkan mengalahkan tali persahabatan antara Sakura dan Ino yang terkesan masih sedikit kaku.

"Baiklah jadi ada apa ini?" tanya Sasori seraya mengusap rambut Sakura lembut.

"Aku menantangnya untuk menaklukan hati es dari seorang mahasiswa yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu!" ujar Karin singkat, padat dan jelas, Sasori menatap Sakura tajam meminta penjelasan.

"Oh ayolah Sasori-_kun _kau sudah terbiasakan melihat aku menjalani tantangan seperti ini? kenapa kau seakan tak pernah melihatnya?" Sakura mulai merajuk, Sasori tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura.

"Baiklah-bailah kau boleh melakukannya sayang, asalkan tidak ada ciuman, pelukan dan _skinship _apapun ketika kau menjalankan tantangan ini mengerti? Lalu setelah itu kau harus mempermalukan si _nerd _Uchiha itu dan pastikan ia di tendang dari universitas ini. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sasori dengan nada lembut.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan sesuai perintahmu Sasori-_kun _... tapi untuk _skinship _sepertinya aku tidak janji, aku tidak ingin membuatnya curiga. Tidak apa-apakan? Hanya _skinship _tanpa arti apa-apa ...," Sakura sedikit merayu Sasori dengan cara memeluknya erat.

Sasori menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, tapi jangan melewati batas mengerti?" Sakura mengangguk pasti.

Karin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, sedangkan Ino hanya diam memandang dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan itu dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa sengaja Sasori dan Ino bertemu pandang, Sasori memandang Ino dengan tatapan tajam serta seringaian aneh tercetak di bibir _kissable_-nya itu.

Wajah Ino bersemu bak kepiting rebus lalu menundukan kepalanya malu malu, melihat tingkah Ino yang seperti itu membuat Sasori semakin melebarkan seringaian mesum andalannya itu dan tentu saja semua itu tanpa Sakura dan Karin sadari.

_'Ada apa dengan mereka?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue ~**

**Mind to Review?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to **

Kiki RyuEunTeuk, Guest(1),Guest(2), dewaz, Hikaru Sora 14, cherryl sasa, Atomaceri7810, Sasura Uchiha, 1, SinHye, , Eysha CherryBlossom, Uchiha Riri, Cherry Philein, Agustus Ceria, azhuichan and SILENT READERS :')

.

.

.

A/N : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ... oh astaga apa ini? well ... saya maluuu oh my god itu ... itu ... kyaaaaa saya masih tidak percaya saya telah SAH membuat adegan le-lemon! #ngumpetdibalikselimut walaupun ngga hot tapi tetep aja itu tuh lemon eksplisit -setidaknya menurut saya pribadi- yang pertama kali saya tulis tanpa liat sana-sini err ... sedikit inget pas saya baca ff lemon sih #bukaaib oke buat para readers yang telah setia menunggu ff saya yang satu ini semoga tidak kecewa ya ... saya takut kalian kecewa karena -mungkin- chapter ini tidak sesuai harapan kalian semuanya ... -ojigi-

_**Semakin banyak yang review maka semakin cepat pula saya update :D Saya menerima apapun bentuk review anda. Thanks.**_

**Sign, With Love**

**UchiHaruno Misaki.**


	3. A good start?

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING : AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)/EYD/Plot rush/etc.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Bad Romance/Friendship/Little bit Angst.**

**|°...°|**

**Haruno Sakura || Uchiha Sasuke**

**Alwaays in my fict!**

**Slight others pair ~**

**M (for theme)**

**|°...°|**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**UchiHaruno Misaki**_

_**Present...**_

_**Finally, I Love You**_

_**DLDR!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**XxxxX**_

**°...°**

_**BAB 2**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**~~ oOo ~~**_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Gadis cantik berhelaian _softpink _sebahu itu berjalan dengan angkuhnya di dalam koridor sebuah rumah mewah yang terisi oleh puluhan maid yang berjejer rapi di setiap sisi koridor tersebut.

Melihat kedatangan sang Nona Muda, para maid pun dengan serempak membungkukan tubuh mereka dengan rasa hormat. Haruno Sakura hanya melirik mereka dari ekor matanya lalu kembali menatap kosong ke depan dengan dagu diangkat tinggi.

Seorang wanita berpakaian formal menghampirinya dan tentu saja membuat Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Maaf Nona, Tuan besar menyuruh anda untuk datang ke ruangannya sekarang." Ujar kepala pelayan rumah itu dengan nada datar nan sopannya.

Sakura menatap kepala pelayan ber-_name tag _Konan itu dengan tatapan dingin, "Hn." Tanpa membantah sedikitpun Sakura dengan angkuhnya berjalan melewati Konan yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan datar.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura berdiri tepat di pintu kupu-kupu yang diyakininya sebagai ruang kerja Ayahnya di rumah. Menghela napas pelan dengan perlahan Sakura menyentuh kedua kenop pintu itu dan —_Cklek_! Pintu pun terbuka dan dengan langkah anggun Sakura memasuki ruangan itu, lalu ia mendudukan tubuhnya di sofa ruangan itu.

Haruno Kizashi menutup sambungan ponselnya ketika melihat sang Puteri tunggalnya itu tengah duduk di sofa, menghela napas lelah pria paruh baya itu pun berjalan menghampiri Puterinya dan duduk tepat di depan Puterinya.

"Ada apa Ayah memanggilku?" tanya Sakura datar. Kizashi menatap Puterinya itu dengan tatapan lelah namun tetap pancaran kasih sayang terlihat dari kedua netranya.

"Saki, Ayah ingin bertanya padamu. Apa seluruh pakaian yang kau miliki di lemarimu itu seminim yang kaupakai ini?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Sakura melirik pakaiannya dengan seksama. Kemeja putih ketat dengan dua kancing teratas sengaja tak dikancingkan sehingga sedikit memerlihatkan belahan dadanya, rok pendek 20 senti di atas lutut dan sebuah hiasan berbahan kain hitam dengan gambar bunga sakura itu terikat dengan apik di paha kanannya. _She is so hot right? Well, what's wrong with her appearance?_—Setidaknya itulah yang berada di benak Sakura saat ini.

Sakura kembali menatap Ayahnya dengan kedua pipinya yang dikembungkan. "Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku Ayah? Selama ini memang seperti inilah gaya pakaianku dan kurasa tak ada yang salah dengan penampilanku." Ujarnya sedikit tersinggung.

Kizashi menatap Puterinya itu pasrah. "Dengarkan Ayah sayang ... kau adalah Puteri tunggal Haruno Kizashi seorang yang terhormat. Setidaknya dengan melihat fakta tersebut ubahlah cara berpakaianmu yang buruk itu." Ujar Kizashi dengan nada tegas. Sakura? Gadis musim semi itu hanya menatap Ayahnya malas.

"Hn, baiklah aku mengerti. Jadi boleh aku ke kamarku sekarang Ayah? Aku sungguh sangat lelah ..." lirihnya pelan.

Kizashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Pantas kau lelah, kau baru pulang sekarang yang bisa kaulihat sekarang telah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam." Sakura hanya mampu nyengir mendengar penuturan dari Ayahnya itu, sedangkan Kizashi kembali menghembuskan napas pasrah untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam waktu setengah jam terakhir. "Yasudah sana masuk kamarmu. Mandi lalu jangan lupa makan malam!"

Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya menganggukan kepalanya. Beranjak dari sofa, Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ayahnya dan—_chup_! Mengecup pipi Ayahnya lembut. "Selamat malam Ayah ..." bisiknya pelan. Kizashi mengusap surai _softpink _Puterinya itu lembut lalu memgangguk.

"Hm, selamat malam juga Saki."

Sakura ber-_ojigi _singkat kepada Ayahnya, setelah itu Sakura membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Lalu—

_Cklek_!

_Brugh_!

—Dan Sakura pun menutup kembali pintu ruang kerja Ayahnya setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kizashi memijit pangkal hidungnya letih.

_'Haah, kapan Puteri kita akan berubah sayang? Apakah aku harus menyusulmu untuk membuatnya sadar?_' batinnya putus asa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai tiga dengan langkah santai. Di pertengahan jalan Sakura berpapasan dengan Konan, "Konan-_nee _tolong panggilkan Shion dan Tayuya ke kamarku." Ujar Sakura datar tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, sedangkan Konan dengan cekatan mengangguk mengerti dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya berlawanan arah dengan Sakura.

_Cklek_!

Sakura membuka pintu kamar mewahnya itu dan mulai melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur _king size-_nya.

_Brukh_!

Sakura merebahkan tubuh letihnya di sana tanpa menghiraukan pintu kamarnya yang masih terbuka. Ya, tubuhnya sangat letih sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah pulang kuliah tadi ia dipaksa Sasori untuk bersenang-senang, berawal dengan bermain _bowling_, berenang dan berakhir di _club-night _tempat ia, Sasori dan sahabatnya biasa berkumpul. Sakura tidak mabuk, hanya ber-_dance floor _dengan sedikit melakukan cumbuan bersama Sasori di lantai _dance _itu.

Setelah melihat jam yang telah menunjukan pukul setengah sembilan malam, Sakura pun meminta izin pulang kepada Sasori. Awalnya Sasori sedikit keberatan, tapi karena Sakura adalah tipe gadis keras kepala dan tak suka dibantah akhirnya Sasori pun mengizinkannya pulang, sedangkan Sasori sendiri justru kembali berbaur dengan beberapa lautan manusia di dalam _club-night_ itu.

Sakura memang _badgirl_, tapi ingat. Sakura adalah seorang Haruno, klan terhormat di Tokyo. Seburuk-buruknya Sakura, ia tak pernah melanggar batasan-batasan yang Ayahnya berikan. Sakura masih waras dan disiplin untuk mengetahui batasannya dalam bergaul, ya walau _skinship _ia sering melakukannya dengan Sasori —Kekasihnya. Hm, bukankah itu adalah hal lumrah yang sering dan pasti dilakukan oleh sepasang Kekasih?

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Sakura membuka matanya yang sedari tertutup ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka diketuk oleh seseorang, dan Sakura tahu siapa seseorang itu.

"Hn, masuk Shion, Tayuya dan jangan lupa tutup pintunya!" Ujar Sakura datar tanpa menatap kedua maid-nya itu.

Shion dan Tayuya pun melangkah masuk lalu menutup pintu kamar itu sesuai perintah Nonanya.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu _lady_?" tanya Shion sopan, sedangkan Tayuya hanya diam di samping gadis _blonde _itu.

Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berdiri tepat di kedua maid pribadinya itu. "Sudah kukatakan bukan? Panggil aku Sakura saja jika kita hanya bertiga Shion. Kalian bukan hanya sebatas maid pribadiku, tapi kalian adalah sahabat sejak aku kecil." Ujar Sakura seraya menatap kedua gadis di depannya itu lembut. Ya, tatapan yang sangat langka dari kedua manik seindah giok _emerald _itu.

Tayuya dan Shion sontak saja tertawa kecil lalu menatap Sakura lembut. "Haha baiklah Sakura-_chan_, sekarang apa yang ingin kaulakukan?" tanya Tayuya ketika melihat Sakura membuka bajunya tanpa risih akan keberadaan Shion dan Tayuya di depannya.

Sakura menatap Tayuya malas, "Tentu saja mandi. Ah ya Shion tolong ganti semua aroma _citrus _dengan aroma _softcherry _milik mendiang Ibuku ya? Aku sudah bosan dengan aroma menyengat itu." Ujar Sakura datar seraya memakai _clothes bath_ putihnya itu lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi diikuti Shion dan Tayuya di belakangnya.

Shion mendelik pada gadis musim semi di depannya itu. "Hey! Kaubilang aroma _citrus _jauh lebih baik daripada aroma _cherry _milik mendiang Nyonya besar, aku tahu pasti ada suatu hal yang membuatmu membenci aroma _citrus_, 'kan?" tanya Shion curiga seraya menuangkan aroma _cherry _pada _bath up _Nonanya itu.

Sakura membuka _clothes bath_-nya hingga menampakan tubuhnya yang polos tanpa busana dan setelah menyerahkan _clothes bath_-nya pada Tayuya dengan anggunnya Sakura memasuki _bath up _beraroma _cherry _menenangkan itu. Gadis berhelaian _softpink _sebahu itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepian _bath up_ lalu menutup kedua bola matanya rileks. "Ya kau benar Shion. Di kampus ada seorang gadis memakai aroma serupa dengan aromaku dan kau tentu tahu bahwa aku tak ingin apapun atau siapapun memiliki sesuatu yang sama denganku bukan?" ujar Sakura santai.

Shion duduk tepat di belakang kepala Sakura dan Tayuya duduk tepat di samping tubuh Sakura yang terendam di dalam _bath up._ Dengan perlahan Shion membasahi rambut Sakura lalu setelah itu ia menuangkan _shampoo _beraroma _cherry _pada helaian _softpink _itu dan tangan lentik Shion pun mulai bekerja memijat kepala Sakura lembut. "Ya, aku tahu itu Sakura-_chan_. Ck ternyata kau masih seorang gadis egois ya?" ujar Shion seraya terkekeh geli.

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis tanpa membuka kedua bola matanya. Tayuya yang sedari tadi diam pun dengan perlahan membasuh tangan dan bahu Sakura lembut. Mengambil sebuah sabun cair dan Tayuya pun menuangkan sabun itu pada seluruh tubuh Sakura yang tak terendam air, lalu menggosoknya lembut.

"Nah Sakura, apa yang ingin kaumakan untuk makan malam?" tanya Tayuya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Sakura sedikit membuka matanya dan melirik Tayuya dari ekor matanya.

"Hn, pesankan aku _pizza _rasa ayam saja." Sahut Sakura datar lalu kembali menutup matanya dan mulai menikmati acara mandinya itu. Sedangkan Shion dan Tayuya hanya dapat tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak, tak, tak!_

Suara peraduan antara sepuluh jari manusia dengan sebuah papan tombol yang biasa di sebut _keyboard _itu terdengar sangat nyaring di sebuah ruangan sederhana. Uchiha Sasuke pemuda berkacamata tebal itu terlihat sangat serius menatap layar komputer di depannya, sesekali tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menulis sesuatu dan setelah itu kembali memadukan lima jari tangan kanannya dengan _keyboard_.

Layar komputer menampilkan beberapa tulisan yang sangat mencolok, tak lupa dengan beberapa grafik yang terpampang di sana, Sasuke menulis beberapa kalimat di bawah grafik tersebut setelah merasa cukup pemuda berhelaian _raven _itu pun mengarahkan tanda panah tersebut pada sebuah kolom dengan nama _'save' _di sisi kiri atas layar komputernya dan—_treet! _

_Succesfull!_

Tugasnya telah selesai di simpan dengan apik dalam dokumennya. Sasuke melepas kacamata tebalnya dan meletakannya di samping komputer, setelah itu Sasuke mengangkat kedua guna untuk merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa sangat kaku.

Menghela napas lega Sasuke pun melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya itu dengan tatapan datar. "Sudah jam 9 malam? Hn, aku harus bergegas." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Beranjak dari meja belajarnya, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu pun mengganti pakaian santainya dengan sebuah kemeja berwarna biru tua yang tertera sebuah gambar ayam di punggungnya lalu ia pun kembali memakai kaca mata tebalnya.

Setelah merasa cukup, pemuda itu pun keluar dari rumah kecilnya itu dan mengunci pintu rumah itu setelah menutupnya kembali. Memasukan kunci rumah ke dalam saku _jeans _kusamnya Sasuke pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah sepeda motor berwarna biru dongker milik tempatnya bekerja. Ya, itu adalah properti yang tempat kerjanya pinjamkan padanya.

Memakai helm hitam bergambar ayam di belakangnya, Sasuke pun menaiki motor itu dan mulai menjalankannya menuju tempat ia bekerja.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dalam waktu lima belas menit, Sasuke pun memarkirkan motornya di _basement _sederhana di samping sebuah toko _'Aburame pizza chicken'_. Sasuke menyimpan helmnya di sana lalu mulai melangkah menuju toko itu.

_Cklek_!

Membuka pintu belakang toko, Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika melihat seseorang tengah berdiri di depannya. "Hn, maaf aku terlambat lima menit Aburame-_san_." Ujar Sasuke sopan ketika melihat bosnya tengah menatapnya datar.

_Sreek_!

Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun pria berkacamata bulat hitam itu menyerahkan dua kotak _pizza _padanya. Sasuke yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap irit bicara bosnya itu pun tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia menerima dua kotak tersebut dan sebuah alamat rumah di note kecil yang tertera di atas kedua kotak itu.

Setelah ber-_ojigi _singkat pada bosnya Sasuke pun mulai menjalankan tugasnya mengantar _pizza _ke sebuah rumah yang ternyata berjarak tak jauh dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tak_!

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di depan sebuah gerbang rumah besar. Ya, ini adalah tempat tujuannya mengantar _pizza _dan Sasuke merutuki kebodohannya yang telat mengantar pesanan selama setengah jam.

Salahkan saja motor tuanya itu yang mogok di tengah jalan sehingga mengharuskan Sasuke mencari bengkel terdekat dan harus menelan pil pahit ketika menyadari ia akan sangat terlambat mengantarkan pesan si pelanggan.

Membuka helmnya kasar, pemuda berhelaian _raven _itupun berjalan dengan tergesa ke depan gerbang rumah tersebut. "Ck, _kuso_!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Seorang _bodyguard _berbadan besar dengan rambut _orange spike_ menghadang Sasuke yang hendak memasuki gerbang yang sedikit terbuka itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu anak muda?" tanya _bodyguard _itu dingin seraya menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke tak merasa takut sedikitpun justru dengan tenang Sasuke mengangkat dua kotak di tangannya pada _bodyguard _tersebut. "Pesanan _pizza_." Jawabnya datar seraya menatap _bodyguard _ber-_name tag _Juugo itu tanpa ekspresi.

Juugo melirik kedua kotak itu sekilas lalu pria bertubuh tinggi besar itupun menepi dan secara tidak langsung ia mempersilahkan Sasuke melewati gerbang. Sasuke menatap Juugo datar lalu mulai kembali melangkah di pelataran rumah mewah tersebut menuju pintu utama.

_Ting, tong!_

Setelah sampai di depan pintu tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke pun menekan bel pintu yang terletak di samping pintu tersebut.

_'Hm, siapa?'_

Sasuke yang tengah menatap pintu dengan tatapan kosongpun sedikit tersentak ketika mendengar sebuah suara dingin yang keluar dari _intercome _yang terletak di samping bel pintu itu.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sejenak. "Pesanan _pizza_." Sahutnya datar.

'...'

Tak ada jawaban dari _intercome _tersebut, namun beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke pun dapat melihat kenop pintu di depannya bergerak, lalu—_Cklek_! Pintu terbuka dan ...

"YA! APA KAU TAHU BERAPA LAMA AKU HARUS MENAHAN RASA LAPARKU KARENA MENUNGGU _PI_—" mata Sakura melotot ketika melihat siapa si pengantar pizza tersebut, " ... —_zza _yang tak kunjung datang." Lanjutnya dengan nada tercekat.

Sasuke hanya menatap gadis di depannya itu datar. "Hn, maaf menunggu lama Nona. Ini pesanan anda dan selamat menikmati." Setelah menyerahkan kotak _pizza _pada Sakura dan merampas uang yang berada di tangan Sakura dengan lembut, Sasuke pun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan santai meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah bengong dengan mata terbelalak lebar tak elit _ala pride _sang Haruno yang terkenal angkuh itu dan tak lupa _babydoll _transparan yang ia kenakan bergerak karena terpaan angin malam.

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali Sakura pun kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap punggung bergambar ayam itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Uchiha Sasuke eh? Mahasiswa miskin semester akhir jurusan bisnis yang terkenal _nerd _di kampus ternyata seorang pengantar _pizza_? Lucu sekali dan lebih lucunya lagi besok aku harus mulai merayunya. Hm, brengsek kau Karin, tapi ... sepertinya menarik." Gumam Sakura seraya menyeringai licik. Lalu Sakura pun kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dan sepertinya kita biarkan saja Nona muda kita memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Sedangkan di sisi lain seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi Sakura perhatikan kini tengah mengendarai motornya menuju tempat kerjanya dengan sebuah seringaian remeh terpeta jelas di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia melihat si pemesan _pizza _yang ternyata adalah Haruno Sakura _lady _di kampusnya, ya walaupun Sasuke tak begitu kenal bahkan tak perduli pada gadis nakal seperti nona Haruno itu Sasuke tentu tahu siapa dan bagaiamana si _lady _Haruno Sakura.

_'Hn, bentuk tubuh yang bagus untuk seukuran lady di kampus.'_ Batinnya remeh.

.

.

.

oOo

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan perkembangan bisnis di Shibuya, Kakashi?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya berhelaian serupa dengan bungga kebanggan Jepang tersebut tanpa memandang pria berhelaian perak yang tengah berdiri tegak di sampingnya itu karena ia tengah membaca koran paginya.

Hatake Kakashi orang kepercayaan Haruno Kizashi itu sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sopan. "Semuanya lancar terkendali Tuan, hanya saja bisnis yang tengah kita jalankan di Ame sedikit ada masalah." Ujar Kakashi dengan nada sopan.

_Sreek_!

Kizashi melipat korannya lalu menyimpannya di atas meja. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada lalu matanya menatap kosong ke depan ketika mendengar penuturan dari tangan kanannya itu. "Hm, apakah _dia _berulah lagi?"

Kakashi mengangguk sopan lalu menatap Tuannya itu prihatin. "Ya Tuan, tapi ... bukan hanya itu masalahnya. Pihak perusahaan miliknya telah membuat bukti palsu dan meng-_hack _program perusahaan anda menjadi hak kepemilikan salah satu anak perusahaannya. Maafkan saya Tuan ..." terang Kakashi dengan sedikit nada penyesalan.

Kizashi menatap Kakashi sendu lalu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, semua ini bukan salahmu. Lagipula aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang dapat merampas kembali bisnis milikku." Ujar Kizashi santai, sedangkan Kakashi tertegun sejenak namun ketika ia mengerti apa yang Kizashi maksudkan akhirnya Kakashi pun hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk paham.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Kizashi dan Kakashi menoleh ke arah tangga ketika mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dan—_Tap_! Terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik berhelaian _softpink _sebahu dengan sebuah _blouse _putih tanpa lengan dipadu dengan celana pendek lima belas senti di atas lutut tak lupa hiasan khas _lady _Haruno yang melekat di paha kanannya.

"Pagi Ayah, paman Hatake." Sapa Sakura seraya melangkah menghampiri Kizashi yang tengah menatap Sakura tajam.

"Hm, pagi Nona." Sahut Kakashi sopan, sedangkan Kizashi hanya diam.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura telah berdiri depan Kizashi dengan tampang datar. "Kenapa Ayah memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

Kizashi menatap cahaya _emerald _dari kedua manik Puteri tunggalnya itu datar. "Sudah Ayah katakan bukan? Perbaikilah gaya pakaianmu Sakura Haruno!" ujar Kizashi dingin.

Sakura menatap Ayahnya sejenak lalu—_Chup_! Tanpa peringatan Sakura mengecup kening Ayahnya lembut. "Aku sudah mengurangi keburukan cara berpakaianku Ayah, lima senti sudah kutambahkan dalam pakaian bawahku. Aku tak sarapan pagi ini. _Jaa ne!_" Setelah mengatakan itu tanpa mendengar sahutan dari mulut Ayahnya, Sakura pun pergi begitu saja dengan angkuhnya meninggalkan Kizashi yang tengah memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Anak itu!" gumamnya geram. Kakashi hanya mampu menatap Tuannya itu iba. Ya, Kakashi tentu sangat tahu bagaimana sikap keras kepala, egois, angkuh dan arogan Nona mudanya itu membuat sang Tuan besar Haruno kewalahan sendiri. Karena terlalu dimanja sejak kecil, Nona mudanya itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis _luar biasa _karena telah berhasil membuat Haruno Kizashi si pengusaha tersukses di Tokyo yang selalu mudah menghadapi masalah dibuat kewalahan dengan perilaku Puterinya sendiri.

"Aa— Tuan apa anda sadar dengan sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Nona muda?" tanya Kakashi ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Kizashi melepaskan tangannya dari pelipisnya lalu menatap Kakashi bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Sekarang masih pukul setengah enam pagi, kenapa Nona muda sudah berangkat? Bukankah biasanya Nona pergi jam sembilan?" tanya Kakashi heran.

Kizashi tertegun sejenak lalu sejurus kemudian ia sedikit tersenyum tipis. "Hm, semoga saja itu adalah awal yang baik." Sahutnya sendu dan Kakashi pun ikut berdo'a semoga saja itu adalah suatu hal yang baik.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah memarkirkan _Cadillac ELR _ silver _metalic _miliknya di _basement _kampusnya itu Sakura pun dengan semangat keluar dari mobilnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh area kampus Sakura menghela napas lega ketika kampusnya masih terlihat sangat sepi.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Dengan senyuman lebar Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang pagi-pagi seperti ini.

_Tap_!

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, dengan pelan tapi pasti Sakura mengambil sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna merah pekat dari saku celananya lalu bulatan itu ia lempar keatas dan dengan sigap Sakura membuka mulutnya —_hup_! Bulatan itu berhasil memasuki mulutnya yang terbuka, Sakura mulai mengunyah bulatan itu lalu ia pun memainkan permen karet di dalam mulutnya dengan lihai seraya menatap sebuah pintu kupu-kupu di depannya. Hm, pintu itu memiliki sebuah papan nama yang tecetak sebuah nama di sana.

_Perpustakaan_.

Sakura masih menatap pintu di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Kembali mengunyah permen karetnya Sakura pun mulai meniup permen tersebut di luar mulutnya hingga membentuk sebuah balon tipis dan—_Blup_! Balon tipis itu pecah ketika telah mencapai batasnya, Sakura kembali mengunyah permen karet itu.

Menghela napasnya pelan Sakura mulai menyentuh kedua kenop pintu perpustakaan itu dan setelah benar-benar menggenggam kenop tersebut Sakura pun mulai memutarnya.

_Cklek!_

_Tap!_

_Brugh!_

Setelah memasuki perpustakaan itu Sakura pun kembali menutup pintunya rapat. Mengedarkan penglihatannya ke seluruh sisi perpustakaan Sakura mulai menerbitkan seringaian liciknya ketika melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di salah satu pojok perpustakaan.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat seseorang itu seraya berpura-pura melihat-lihat buku perpustakaan yang tertata rapi di setiap rak besar tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah memahami tiap bait pemahaman mengenai bisnis itupun sedikit melirik seseorang yang berada di dalam perpustakaan itu dari ekor matanya dan sedikit menyeringai remeh ketika melihat siapa seseorang itu. Tanpa ingin ambil pusing Sasuke pun sedikit membenarkan tatanan letak kacamata bulatnya yang melorot dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada buku panduan bisnis itu.

Sakura yang mengetahui Sasuke telah menyadari keberadaannya namun pemuda itu terlihat tak acuh pun tanpa sadar membuat Sakura mendengus jengkel seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. Untuk yang pertama kalinya ia merasa diabaikan!

Hey lihat Uchiha Sasuke bahkan berhasil membuat sang _lady _kampus memerlihatkan ekspresi kesalnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Bukankah itu hebat? Haruno Sakura yang sangat ahli dalam _poker face_-nya kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan ketika Sasuke berhasil membuatnya berekspresi lucu seperti itu.

_Haah _...

Menghembuskan napasnya pelan Sakura pun mengambil salah satu buku tebal dari salah satu rak yang berjejer di depannya itu. Dengan langkah pasti Sakura pun mulai menghampiri Sasuke.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura telah berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke yang tengah serius membaca bukunya. "Selamat pagi Uchiha-_san_, bolehkah aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanya Sakura lembut seraya tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, tidak jelas dan tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura sedikitpun.

_Srek_!

Sasuke kembali membalikan lembaran bukunya tanpa memedulikan keadaan Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Hey, dia merasa benar-benar diabaikan sekarang!

_'Sabar Sakura ... sabar.' _Sakura menutup kedua matanya berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaannya. Eh? Perasaan? Perasaan apa? Oke, lupakan.

_Bruk_!

Sakura pun mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Sasuke dan menatap pemuda _raven _di sampingnya itu dalam.

"Uchiha-_san _untuk yang tadi malam maafkan aku karena sudah membentakmu ..." ujar Sakura lirih seraya menampilkan ekspresi semenyesal mungkin.

Sasuke melirik Sakura dari ekor matanya sekilas lalu kembali menatap bukunya. "Hn."

Sakura mengerenyitkan dahinya bingung. "Hn itu artinya apa Uchiha-_san_? Bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu selain 'Hn'?" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan lalu kembali membalikan lembaran bukunya. "Hn tak apa, itu bukan masalah. Lagipula aku yang salah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya dengan nada datar dan hey! Bahkan Sasuke tak meminta maaf pada Sakura yang kini tengah menatapnya kesal.

Berusaha sabar dan kembali tersenyum semanis mungkin Sakura mulai merapatkan posisi duduknya mendekati Sasuke. "Uchiha-_san _aku—" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mata _onyx _Sasuke yang terhalang oleh kacamata tebal itu menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"Berisik!"

_Deg_!

Sakura mematung ketika pemuda culun di sampingnya itu membentaknya dengan nada datar. Entah mengapa bentakan Sasuke membuat hatinya tertohok dan matanya pun terasa panas sekarang. Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke pun menutup bukunya dan beranjak meninggalkan Sakura yang masih mematung.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain seraya mendengus heran. "Hoh! Dia pikir dia siapa berani membentaku seperti itu?" gumamnya tak percaya pada diri sendiri. Kembali menatap punggung Sasuke yang telah hilang di balik pintu perpustakaan itu Sakura mengigit sudut bibir bawahnya kesal. "Kau Uchiha Sasuke akan kupastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut padaku dalam waktu dua bulan! Ingat itu!" gumamnya geram dengan mata yang telah memerah.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah tegas keluar dari ruangan terkutuk itu Sakura pun membuang sisa permen karetnya ke sembarang arah. "Ck, _kuso_!" decihnya kesal. Ya, sepertinya sia-sia saja Sakura datang pagi-pagi untuk merayu Sasuke, bahkan sebelum merayunya pun Sakura telah berhasil dibuat tak berkutik dengan sikap dingin dan menyebalkan pemuda culun itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Seorang wanita cantik berpakaian minim tengah berjalan sedikit tergesa di koridor kampusnya yang sepi. Waktu telah menunjukan pukul tiga sore dan tentu saja kampus itu terlihat sepi karena kebanyakan para mahasiswa-mahasiswi telah pulang, ya walaupun masih ada segelintir dari mereka yang masih berada di kampus.

Setelah mendapatkan pesan setengah jam yang lalu dari sahabat _pink_-nya dan baru terbuka sekarang membuat Uzumaki Karin wanita yang tengah berjalan di koridor itu dengan tergesa mendorong teman prianya yang sedang asik mengagahinya tadi di ruang kesehatan.

Hey, Karin cukup murka ketika selama pagi tadi hingga sekarang Sakura tak menampakan batang hidungnya. Apalagi ketika ia, Ino dan Sasori -_tanpa Sakura_- berkumpul di taman belakang kampus seperti biasanya dan tentu saja membuat mereka bertiga khawatir. Bahkan sekarang Karin rela menghentikan kegiatan _sex_-nya hanya untuk menemui Sakura.

Sasori juga berkata ia mendapatkan pesan dari Sakura pagi-pagi sekali bahwa Sakura berkata ia akan pergi ke kampus lebih awal dan tak dapat berkumpul dengan mereka pas istirahat nanti.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Karin semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat belokan yang terdapat kelas musik dan sebuah tangga darurat menuju atap Sekolah di depan kelas musik itu.

_'Nghh, nggh ... ohh, ahh—!'_

_'Kau nikmat sekali sayangh, ahh!'_

Ketika hendak membuka pintu tanga darurat tiba-tiba saja langkah Karin terhenti ketika mendengar sesuatu di dalam kelas musik.

Dengan sedikit ragu Karin menghampiri pintu kelas musik yang tak tertutup rapat itu dan—_Deg_! Kedua manik _rubby_-nya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Di sana, di salah satu dinding kelas tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda yang begitu Karin kenal tengah memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya di antara paha seorang wanita yang tengah menyandar di dinding.

Akasuna Sasori, pemuda itu mengangkat salah satu paha wanita itu dan menyampirkannya di pinggangnya lalu dapat Karin lihat dengan jelas Sasori semakin beringas menyodok sesuatu di antara kedua paha wanita itu.

"Engghh ... S-Sasori, cepathh selesaikan ahh! S-Sakura menyuruh kita untuk d-datang ke atap sekarangh ... ohh—!" desah wanita itu seraya ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggul Sasori.

Sasori menyeringai tanpa menjawab penuturan wanita itu, lalu tanpa peringatan Sasori pun menghisap puting Yamanaka Ino dengan hisapan kuat. "Ahhh, aku, aku ... Sasori-_kun_!"

"Aghh kau menghisapku sayang ..."

Tanpa berniat menyaksikan lebih lama lagi, Karin membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang berkilat tajam itu seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan Karin pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju atap dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Tanpa Karin sadari setetes airmata telah jatuh dengan sempurna dari sudut matanya.

_'BITCH_!' batinnya murka.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arrrrgh menyebalkan!" Sakura berteriak nyaring di atas atap kampusnya itu. Karin yang tengah menyandar di salah satu dinding atap kampus tersebut hanya mendengus remeh melihat tingkah sahabat _pink_-nya itu.

Ya, setelah lima belas menit kedatangan Karin, tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi Sakura pun menceritakan mengapa ia datang pagi-pagi ke kampus, menceritakan mengapa ia tak berkumpul dengan para sahabatnya seperti biasa dan menceritakan kejadian di perpustakaan bersama Uchiha Sasuke tadi pagi.

"Jadi hanya karena kau merasa tertohok dengan bentakan si culun es itu kau memilih menenggelamkan dirimu di kolam renang kampus selama tujuh jam daripada berkumpul dengan sahabatmu begitu?" tanya Karin dengan nada sinis.

Sakura mencengkeram sisian dinding pembatas atap itu erat. "Ya, karena rasanya aneh sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya aku dibentak dan diabaikan! Dan aku tak suka itu!" ujar Sakura tanpa menatap Karin.

"Sudahlah menyerah saja, biarkan aku tidur bersama Sasori malam ini karena aku yakin kau akan gagal menakhlukan hati si culun es itu." Ujar Karin seraya menyeringai remeh.

Sakura menatap Karin tajam. "Dalam mimpimu!" ujarnya datar. Melangkah menghampiri Karin, Sakura pun mulai ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tepat di samping Karin. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap langit sore dengan tatapan dingin. "Ini masih awal. Kaulihat saja nanti, si Uchiha pantat ayam itu akan bertekuk lutut di hadapanku dan pada saat itulah akan kubuat ia malu di depan semua orang. Setelah itu aku akan kembali menjalankan kehidupan normalku bersama Sasori." Lanjut Sakura dengan percaya diri.

Karin bersedekap dada dan menatap Sakura dari samping dengan tatapan lembut. "Ya, kalau begitu buktikan semua perkataanmu padaku Saki ..." ujarnya lembut.

Sakura menoleh dan menatap Karin dengan tatapan heran. "Hey kau aneh hari ini. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sedikit khawatir.

Melihat tatapan khawatir Sakura padanya jujur saja membuat hati Karin tertohok, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Apa ia harus menceritakan apa yang ia lihat tadi di kelas musik? Membenarkan _frame _kacamatanya, Karin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Sakura. Kau tahu? Aku menyayangimu, ingatlah seburuk-buruknya diriku ini aku akan tetap di sampingmu." Ujar Karin seraya memeluk tubuh Sakura erat.

Sakura melirik Karin yang tengah memeluknya itu dengan tatapan heran, ia tahu pasti ada yang salah dan entah mengapa Sakura merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi. Perlahan Sakura membalas pelukan Karin dengan ekspresi datar.

_'Aku tahu pasti ada suatu hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku Karin, aku harap kau menceritakannya padaku. Jika tidak ... maka aku akan meragukan tali persahabatan kita ini.' _Batin Sakura seraya menatap langit dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan kanannya yang tengah mengelus helaian merah _maroon _milik Karin lembut.

"..."

"..."

_Hening _...

"Sasori tak membalas pesanku Karin, dan Ino juga tak membalas pesanku. Apa mereka sudah pulang? Kenapa belakangan ini mereka kompak sekali ya? Kau tahu? Belakangan ini mereka sudah jarang berkumpul dengan kita. Apa Ino sibuk dengan Kekasihnya ya?" Ujar Sakura panjang lebar memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ya, Sakura akan menjadi sangat cerewet jika hanya di depan Karin saja dan penuturan Sakura itu membuat Karin melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan reflek.

Karin menatap Sakura tajam. "Apa yang Ino katakan padamu Sakura?" tanya Karin tanpa basa-basi.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Ino bilang ia telah memiliki Kekasih Karin! Kyaa ternyata sahabat kita yang satu itu telah memiliki pasangan juga, hm aku tak perlu cemas lagi akan nasib kisah cintanya. Bukan begitu? Ah ya Ino juga bilang kita sangat mengenal Kekasihnya, kira-kira siapa menurutmu? Shimura Sai? Nara Shikamaru? Atau Inazuka Kiba? Ah, aku sangat penasaran!"

Karin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kosong. _'Wanita itu ... Iblis brengsek!' _batinnya murka. Karin menatap Sakura yang tengah tersenyum semuringah itu dengan tatapan sendu.

_'Kau tidak tahu seberapa brengseknya Yamanaka Ino Saku, maafkan aku ... aku tak mungkin menceritakan semuanya padamu untuk sekarang ini, aku harus menyelidikinya.' _Batinnya tegas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| To be continue ||

—oOo—

A/N : Hallo minna :) Waah maaf ya baru update fict ini. Ah ya kalian para readers panggil Saya Sasa saja oke? Jangan panggil saya senpai :3 Percaya deh, saya bukan senior kalian T.T Sasa lagi sibuk buat persiapan UN jadi buat nulis kelanjutan dari fanfic-fanfic Sasa itu susah, bukannya ngga mau lanjut tapi nyari ide buat tiap _scene_-nya itu susahnya minta ampun. Jujur saja Sasa bikin semua fict itu di hp dan Sasa update tiap chapternya itu mendadak. Dan Sasa pernah bilangkan kalo Sasa itu ngga suka nulis jadi mungkin cerita yang Sasa tulis itu jauh dari kata sempurna dan jauh dari apa yang kalian harapkan karena Sasa nulis cerita itu cuma selingan ngisi waktu luang aja. Walaupun begitu, semoga masih ada para readers yang sabar menunggu ya :D Maaf Sasa ngga bisa bales review :3 Tapi chapter depan insyaAllah Sasa balesin semua :) Itu juga kalo masih ada yang sudi Review fict abal Sasa ini xD Terimakasih ^^

Sign, with Love.

UchiHaruno Misaki.

.

.

.

Special thanks to :

_chizu kana || silent reader xD || Cherry Philein || Hikaru Sora 14 || Kynthia Channing || mantika mochi || heni lusiana 39 || uchiharuno || khoirunnisa740 || obin || Haruka smile || Rei Hanna || Anggunyu || Eysha CherryBlossom || dokidoki || tomaceri7810 || cerryl sasa || Azuichan || Kiki RyuEunTeuk || Guest || Followers || Favers || SILENT READERS! :')_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review again? ^^


End file.
